Her Happy Ending
by Thescarletepiphany
Summary: SwanQueen. Set late/post 5B. Regina Mills saved Emma Swan in the UnderWorld by true love's kiss. Now the two are married and live together with Henry. While everything seems peaceful at first...a new danger is coming to Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

(SwanQueen. This is set…well post 5B. It is what I am hoping happens in 5B. First chapter is smutty,but not all chapters will be. Lighthearted through the holidays but then we'll see our first conflict. That's all I can say! This is my first fanfiction submission ever-comments and opinions are definitely welcome. I'm hoping to update once a week on Saturdays...but hopefully more! You can find me on tumblr as thescarletepiphany)

Her Happy Ending

Regina Mills leaned against the railing of the upstairs balcony watching the purple and orange sky fade away into blue. It was still early but she couldn't sleep any longer so she had decided to go outside for some fresh air. There was a lot on her mind. Twisting her wedding ring around on her finger she thought back to the craziness of last few months. Between her wicked sister taking over Oz to Robin Hood finding a way to get his family back together, there had not been a dull moment for her or for Storybrooke.

However, the craziest moment had to be the Underworld, she thought to herself. It was there that Emma had tried to save Hook by splitting her heart only to realize that he had tricked her into damning herself there. It was then when Regina ran up to her with tears in her eyes and embraced the blonde, that a true love's kiss on her cheek sent out a bright flash of light fixing their situation and placing all of them back in modern-day Storybrooke.

Regina felt arms snake their way around her midsection and two lips kiss her neck. She closed her eyes reveling in the chills that were sent down her spine. "Mmm….good morning"

"Good morning my love," Emma purred as she rested her chin on Regina's shoulder. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"I can't go back to sleep," Regina said opening her eyes and twisting her neck so that her forehead was partially touching Emma's.

"Hmmmm….who said anything about sleeping?" Emma whispered with a grin and kissed Regina's neck again before letting go of her waist. With a quick flick of her wrist she playfully swatted Regina's butt and danced back toward the bedroom.

Regina looked at her incredulously before grinning as well and chasing Emma into the room. It didn't take long to catch her. Pinning Emma's arms to her sides, Regina kissed her deeply. She enjoyed this. No. She loved this. Sure she was shocked when true love's kiss took place between her and Emma in the Underworld, but now, she knew why; she was in love with Emma Swan, and Emma was in love with her. This was her happy ending: her, Emma and Henry.

Emma bit down hard on Regina's lower lip causing her to quickly regain her thoughts. Regina's eyes widened with the mixture of pain and ecstasy and she quickly overpowered Emma and pushed her down on the bed. With Emma lying on her back, she quickly started to unbutton the light blue cotton nightshirt that Emma was wearing. Laying it open, she leaned forward and started lightly kissing Emma's neckline.

Emma got goose bumps from the sudden openness of her chest and the kisses. She smiled and lifted Regina's chin so that she could kiss her lips again. Pushing her tongue passed Regina's lips, she barely explored Regina's mouth before her tongue put up a fight.

Regina broke off the match and kissed her lightly on the lips before continuing downward. Moving back to her neckline, Regina kissed her way up her jawline, causing Emma to squirm. Emma let out a small moan when Regina sucked lightly on her neck and traced her tongue over the bottom of her earlobe. Regina knew she was teasing the blonde at this point but made a point to not use her hands yet. Emma had joked with her that she really knew how to use her hands, which she took as a compliment. Taking a nipple into her mouth she flittered her tongue against it causing it to harden immediately. She ran her left hand down Emma's side and kept it gently on her back. Moving to the other nipple, she ran her tongue over it to moisten it. Looking up at Emma, she locked eyes with vibrant green eyes. Emma was incredibly turned on, insisting Regina on with her gaze. Regina blew air lightly onto Emma's wet nipple causing Emma's goose bumps to appear once again.

Emma was incredibly turned on at this point. Every kiss and every touch from Regina caused her skin to tingle. She reached up and started to lightly scratch her nails down Regina's back and sides.

Regina slid further down on Emma and kissed her left hip bone before moving lower. Emma let out another soft moan and slightly arched her back. Regina could smell the blonde's arousal but wanted to tease her a bit more. She kissed the blonde's inner thighs before lightly licking her clit.

"Ah! Regina…" was all the blonde could mutter as she dug her hands into the silky sheets beneath her.

Regina smirked but moved away from her clit and started kissing her thighs again. Emma was so turned on she couldn't think straight anymore. Lifting her hips up to meet Regina caused the brunette to chuckle.

"Words dear," Regina purred. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Ungh fuck me," Emma begged.

"Gladly" Regina said mischievously and trailed her tongue all the way up Emma's slit. Emma's body rocked at the sensation and Regina continued. Twirling her tongue in a figure eight shape, Emma's body shook every time Regina's tongue made contact with her clit.

"You wanted me to fuck you?" Regina asked her naughtily. The only answer she received was a low moan from the blonde. Regina inserted two fingers inside the other woman and felt that she was incredibly wet. Smirking, she started to pump her two fingers in and out of Emma while once again lapping at her clit.

Emma tightened her grip on the sheets and Regina could tell she was close. Within seconds, Emma came undone underneath her. Emma came so hard that she couldn't even moan. Her head rolled back on the bed and most of her torso elevated with it. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and the majority of her body felt both hot and cold at the same time. The feeling lasted for a few seconds before she lay back down and felt Regina's body curl up next to her. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma wrapped her arm around her.

They laid there for a few minutes before Regina opened her eyes to look at the clock. She noticed that it was 8:30 a.m. and started to get up.

"Round two?" Emma asked mischievously.

"We can't." Regina answered without much thought. "You and I have to attend the final holiday festival planning meeting in thirty minutes."

Emma groaned. She hated meetings. She had forgotten that the holiday festival was tonight and that it was probably going to be a busy night for her as the Sheriff.

Regina noticed that Emma was frowning and leaned forward to kiss her lips.

Breaking the kiss she winked and said "Don't worry, round two is tonight…after we take a nice warm bath."


	2. Chapter 2

(This one is much longer! I'm home sick all day so I figured I would update early this week! We are about to get a holiday celebration in this story but we have a few pit stops and _maybe_ some lovemaking first. Just kidding, there is definitely some sexy scenes. So smut warning. I know it is a hot topic on tumblr regarding who is the top and who is the bottom. I think they are pretty evenly matched right now in this story, but we'll see. I forgot to state this in my first chapter but the characters aren't mine. Enjoy!)

Stepping down the marble steps of the Town Hall building, Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. The cold wind teased her nose as she started walking toward downtown. The fresh snow from that morning was just starting to melt but Emma knew that they were due for more snow later that evening. Regina had been excited about the snow, calling it perfect for their holiday celebration tonight.

Emma was incredibly grateful that she was able to leave the boring meeting earlier than Regina, so she took the opportunity to buy a few last minute presents. Henry's presents were already done and wrapped but Emma had the hardest time figuring out what to get Regina. _What do you get someone who just goes out and buys or uses magic for whatever they want?_ Emma thought to herself.

Emma found herself window shopping and looking upon dozens of toys and games. She spotted in a window the new gaming system and headphone set that she and her wife had bought their son. She couldn't wait to see Henry's face when he opened up his present. Smiling Emma kept walking along the snow-lined sidewalk until she came upon a store that had recently opened in town: Sinderella.

Emma's face dropped. _Seriously_ , she thought to herself but decided to walk-in anyway. Lace and glitter were everywhere in the store. Silky corsets and lacy teddies of all colors lined the walls, but beautiful red lingerie was put in the spotlight in the middle of the store.

"Emma!" Ashley (or Cinderella in the Enchanted Forest) ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "What do you think?"

"It smells amazing in here!" Emma exclaimed. "It's like a cinnamon cookie!"

Ashley giggled at her exclamation. "Thanks I picked that myself."

Emma moved her head to get a better view of the store. "Wait…do you own this?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yes, well Sean and I. It gives me something else to do. Sean's currently at home with Alexandra and we switch off. This business has really been amazing for us."

A concerned look crossed her face, "Sorry! I'm rambling! So are you looking for something by chance? Maybe to wear for a certain someone?" she asked in a playful sing-song voice.

Emma noticed the grin on Ashley's face. "I was thinking about getting something for Regina but this could be a nice surprise too. Help me find something?"

Ashley was thrilled. "I know just the thing! You'll love it!" she said turning on her heels and making a beeline for a stunning lacy red babydoll. She held it up along with a Santa hat, "hmmm?"

Emma chuckled and told her that it was perfect. After making her purchase and wishing Ashley good luck she continued walking down the line of shops until she came up on a small jewelry store. Inside she purchased a cute diamond heart pendant on a white gold chain.

All done with her shopping, Emma rushed home. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent out. She regretted not taking her bug that morning but enjoyed carpooling with her wife. She was surprised to see the house still empty when she got home and sighed when she realized that Regina was still in that meeting. Her wife sure did work a lot to ensure the people of the town were happy. In fact that holiday celebration in town tonight was all Regina's idea. She had created a small planning committee to help come up with ideas. Emma of course stated that there should be lots of hot cocoa, while Snow proposed the idea of caroling groups. Mulan's mysterious new friend Mushu suggested fireworks for the end and said he was great with fire. Belle couldn't attend because of her baby preparations but sent Rumple to the meeting with the idea of a reading corner with holiday stories from the library.

Emma quickly raced up the stairs of the mansion and hid the necklace away the best she could. She held up the lingerie and had an idea. _Why wait?_ She pulled the lingerie over her trim muscular body and threw on a long top. Emma stared skeptically at her skinny jeans. _Do I put those over the lingerie?_ She thought to herself. She heard Regina's car pull up outside and made the split second decision to throw on the jeans. Just as she was finished ensuring that none of the lingerie was visible, she heard Regina come into the bedroom.

"'Gina!" Emma exclaimed which got her a curious glance from her wife. Regina came up to her and threw her arms around her neck to give her a kiss.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Regina asked her casually.

"It was really nice, I ran into Ashley!" Emma said before realizing that she had probably given too much information there. Regina most likely already knew about Ashley's new profession so she quickly added, "She, Sean and the baby are doing great! How was the rest of the meeting?"

"Everything is set to go tonight. Little worried about the fireworks though, that Mushu is a character. He keeps talking about ancestors" Regina said moving her shoulders to try and ease the stiffness.

Emma jumped up with a grin, "let me help you there" she said as she started massaging Regina's shoulders and upper back. This only lasted a minute or so before Emma started placing light kisses on the back of Regina's neck. Regina smiled and lolled her head back to allow Emma better access to her neck, which Emma took immediately.

Regina turned to her with a lustful look in her eyes, "You should take this off" she said pulling at Emma's top. Emma took a quick step back, "Hold on, I need to change into something…more comfortable" she said playfully laughing at the cliché line. Regina once again gave her a goofy glance but watched silently as Emma ran into the bathroom to change. Regina closed her eyes and let out a small chuckle, she actually had no idea what her wife had up her sleeve this time, which was something she absolutely adored about her.

Regina heard the bathroom door open and opened her eyes. She let out a small gasp at the sight in front of her. Emma, her Emma, in a breath-taking babydoll and matching red heels. Emma's long golden locks fell passed her shoulders and framed her perfect breasts along with the lacy top and straps.

"Hmm…are you my present?" Regina asked her seductively taking a few steps forward and placing her hands on Emma's hips.

"Maybe later, but it's you we are unwrapping right now" Emma said grinning while opening the buttons on Regina's shirt. Pulling the shirt off of Regina, Emma immediately started kissing the woman's perfect chest in front of her. Regina was wearing a gorgeous black lace bra that didn't leave much to the imagination. Emma started to kiss the nipples that she could see underneath which elicited a light hum from Regina. Emma continued kissing downward on Regina until she was on her knees in front of the brunette.

Undoing the two buttons and zipper on Regina's slacks, Emma pulled those down until the pooled around the Mayor's ankles. After removing her wife's pants completely, Emma started to kiss Regina's thighs and hips which caused Regina to run her hands through Emma's hair. She looked down at Emma and just took a second to take in the gorgeous sight. Bright green eyes made contact with Regina's and both ladies smiled. Regina dipped down and pulled Emma up by elbows. With her hands on both sides of Emma's face, she kissed her passionately once again and allowed Emma's tongue to slide past her lips. She sucked on Emma's tongue and then bit down on Emma's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the turned on blonde. Emma, in the heat of the moment, pushed Regina down onto their bed and, with one hand, held both of the mayor's hands above her head. Emma kissed Regina's neck and jawline and then made her way over to her lips. She continued their lip battle from before and sucked on Regina's bottom lip before kissing her chin and making her way down.

Emma let go of the mayor's hands and used hers to remove the black bra. "Much better" she said with a grin before sucking on Regina's left nipple and using her hand to play with her right nipple. Regina had both hands on Emma's firm butt but slowly raised them to her back. Regina's nails caused Emma to get goosebumps, but she loved the feeling. She could feel herself getting more turned on so she started going further south on Regina. She kissed Regina's hip bones before starting to kiss her inner thighs. Using her right hand she found Regina's clit which caused the brunette to involuntarily move toward her touch. Drawing small circles with her fingers, Emma's kisses turned north and she started running her tongue along Regina's slit. Regina's hands once again buried themselves in Emma's hair and when she pulled she let Emma know that she was pretty close. Upping the pressure on her clit and making larger circles with her tongue sent Regina over the edge. Regina cried out Emma's name and shook under the blonde's touch as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Emma was sure that Regina would have been tired but she looked up shortly after her orgasm and lustful eyes locked onto Emma's. She pulled Emma further onto their bed and pulled the lacy lingerie off of her. Regina laid down on her back and helped Emma position herself into a 69 position over her. Regina immediately lifted her head up and started to taste Emma's wetness. The sensation caused Emma to lightly moan. Concentrating as hard as she could, Emma dipped her head back down and started to once again lick at Regina's clit. This caused small tremors from the last orgasm to once again shake Regina's body.

"Hmmm this isn't fair dear, I've already came once, let's see…" Regina said voicing her inner thoughts. She grinned as she got a wicked idea.

Emma couldn't really hear her but noticed that her wife had stopped momentarily. The pause was replaced with a vibrating bullet that was placed against Emma's clit that caused her to sharply exhale. Between the bullet placed against Emma's clit and Regina's tongue stroking her slit, Emma started to breathe really heavy. Because of Regina's expert tongue, focusing on Regina was a challenge. However, as soon as she sucked Regina's clit she found the brunette once again going over the edge. Between Regina's orgasm and the vibrator, Emma too was sent into a blissful orgasm before she collapsed on top of her wife.

The two laid there in post-coital bliss before Emma turned her body so that they were laying side-by-side. Regina waved her hand and both of them were dressed again. She waved it once more to open the window curtain, allowing them to see the snow that once again started falling.

Emma grinned at the snow as Regina snuggled up to her. She placed her arm around the brunette and kissed her forehead. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too dear."

Coming up next: We have a holiday celebration J and bath time.


	3. Chapter 3

(It's time for our festival! But something is amiss. Hope you enjoy! Next week is finals week for me so I might be a bit delayed, sorry! To those of you reading and commenting- thank you! This is my first story and it really means a lot to me.)

Pure white snow was drifting lazily toward the ground as Emma, Regina and Henry pulled up to the festival grounds. Henry quickly got out of the yellow bug and told his mothers that he was off to find Violet, his date for the evening. Regina immediately stiffened at the mention of the word "date" but was cut off by the feeling off Emma's hand on her shoulder. Emma, for one, was glad that things got better after she broken Henry's heart as the Dark One. Henry and Violet had the chance to meet back up after the group returned from the UnderWorld. While it was curious that Camelot was still in this land, Henry was thankful that Violet was still here. What was more curious about Camelot staying in place was no one had seen or heard from Arthur, not even his strangely adoring wife. Tonight though, that wasn't on anyone's mind as the festival gave the folks from Camelot the chance to come out and dance and celebrate with the people of Storybrooke.

Still smiling, Emma placed her hand on the side of Regina's face and kissed her lightly on the cheek which caused Regina to grin.

"Let's go see how tonight turns out," Emma said enthusiastically. She was excited. It was Storybrooke's first big winter celebration. The pair got out of the car and walked along a lit-up path filled with trees with twinkling lights and poinsettia plants to the main area. The main area had a large well-decorated Evergreen in the middle surrounded by a bunch of presents. Near the tree, a small set had been built complete with oversized pillows and fluffy blankets. The set housed a couple of holiday books which were being read to a few of the town's children by The Blue Fairy. They recognized many familiar faces at the festival; Rumple and Belle were twirling gracefully around the ice skating rink while six dwarves were not doing so well around them. Sleepy was out cold, figuratively of course, in a pile of snow near Ruby and Granny who were giving away cups of hot cocoa to attendees.

"Are you two always working?" Emma asked them jokingly and was given a cup of cocoa along with a smile from Ruby. Emma was glad she had stayed in Storybrooke. She was saddened when she had heard that Ruby had felt that she didn't belong there. However, with Mulan staying in Storybrooke after the arrival of her friend Mushu, Ruby had also decided to stick around as well.

They all chatted for a few minutes before Emma noticed that the line for cocoa was getting pretty long so she and Regina said their goodbyes and started walking around the festival. A young group of carolers singing about a magical snowman caused Regina to chuckle. Emma heard her and started to playfully swing Regina's arm as she swayed to the beat.

"Emma! Regina," said a familiar voice. Emma and Regina turned around to see Snow, Charming, and baby Neal.

"We are headed over to the carriage ride!" Snow told the ladies smiling at Regina.

Emma paused. _A carriage ride?_

"That's impossible, no carriage rides were planned for this event," Regina stated looking at her confusedly.

"Don't be silly Regina, it's right over there," Snow said pointing. Sure enough a beautiful white carriage with two… _color changing horses_ was parked nearby a trail. A squat figure was standing with its back toward them while petting the horses. Sure enough, a sign with the words "Carriage Ride, for a magical evening" was posted right next to the carriage. It looked like it was just recently set up.

Regina looked skeptical but Emma shrugged her shoulders and said "Well a lot was planned in this event, maybe there was an oversight." To this, Regina scrunched her nose and thought to herself _an oversight? Me?_ but let the idea go. The group watched in awe; the horses were practically glowing as their vibrant colors consistently changed.

The Charming crew bid their adieu and walked over to the carriage. Regina was still staring at the horses when Emma wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on Madam Mayor," she said playfully. "It's getting late and the fireworks are going to start soon. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Regina looked over at the fireworks station where Mushu showing off for some of the girls hanging around him. "That strange man better not burn down my town," Regina said eyeing Mushu funny which caused Emma to laugh and pull Regina's arm to lead her toward the crowd at the show area. From behind them, an eerie green fog rolled slowly out of the forest, yet both had missed it in their rush to get back to the tree.

Once the clock struck ten, Mushu lit a match and started the fireworks show. Working with Mulan, the two put on a lovely show above the town. Emma turned and looked at Regina during the show. Regina's beautiful brown eyes were illuminated by the flashes of green, gold and red above them.

"Magical huh?" she said and leaned against Regina's side, placing her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around her wife. Emma turned inward toward Regina and placed a light kiss on Regina's lips. Regina felt Emma's lips touch hers and deepened the kiss, the two lost in each other under the sounds of the explosions above them.

Regina was the one to break the kiss first. "I'm getting a little cold," she said flirtatiously. "Are you about ready to go home and warm up?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically which caused Regina to lean forward and kiss her nose. "Well then let's get you home dear, but first we need to find Henry… "

"Hey Moms!" Henry exclaimed as he and Violet made their way over to Emma and Regina. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I walked back a bit with Violet."

This time it was Emma who scrunched her face. "…Sure," she said slowly. "But you better be home in one hour. We'll be up until you get home safely."

Henry flashed a bright smile, "Of course mom!" and he and Violet started walking off.

Regina scowled at Emma. "You are just going to let him go that easily?"

"He's a teenager, Regina," Emma shot back quickly.

"Exactly."

"It's a small town," Emma replied just shaking her head. "It'll be ok."

Emma could not contain her excitement on the way home. During their drive Emma kept noticing that Regina's dress kept sliding further up when she moved, and that she wasn't fixing it. Emma placed her hand on Regina's upper thigh which caused Regina to lean over and rest her head on Emma's shoulder. Smiling, Emma traced her finger along the hem of Regina's dress.

Regina leaned in more and nuzzled Emma's neck. Emma's hand traveled under the hem of Regina's dress and traced the outline of Regina's lacy thong. Playing with the small piece of fabric, Emma occasionally slid her fingers under the fabric but just enough to tease her wife.

Regina whispered in her ear for them to stop on the side of the road but Emma just chuckled evilly. "No ma'am, you owe me a nice warm bath." she said with a wink.

Regina suffered through the teasing for about five more minutes before they pulled into the driveway of the mansion. Getting out of the car, Regina was scooped up by Emma and carried inside. She placed her down as soon as they stepped inside and Regina grabbed her by the arm to drag her upstairs. Regina attempted to start running bath water but Emma grabbed her and pushed her up against the bathroom door. Emma kissed her deeply and started to remove Regina's dress as Regina attempted to do the same to Emma. In an onslaught of kissing and ripping off of clothes, the two landed on the tile floor lustfully kissing and groping one another.

Regina felt the coolness of the tile against her back but the heat of Emma's tongue against her breast. The mixture of the two sensations was like heaven to her. In the ecstasy of the moment she reached up and started to stroke Emma's clit. Using the moisture from Emma as a lubricant, Regina started making small circles which elicited a light moan from the blonde. Beckoning Emma forward, Regina placed a towel under her own head and had Emma position herself right over the brunette's mouth. Using her tongue, she delved into the blonde, tasting her. Emma started rubbing her clit and moving her hips, putting on a show for Regina and to send herself over the edge. Regina clasped the blonde's sides to stabilize her.

Coming down from her high Emma kissed Regina. "Your turn," the blonde purred and made her made her way down Regina's body, kissing and licking her way down. Regina was still really turned on from the car, so the contact of Emma's tongue on her clit felt amazing. Emma placed two fingers into her wife and turned them to find her g-spot, causing the brunette to gasp. Emma made tight circles on Regina's clit with her tongue and pumped in and out of her with her fingers until Regina's body tightened up around them. After her wife came down from her orgasm, Emma curled up next to her on the bathroom floor.

"You need a bath" Emma told Regina and gave her a cheeky grin.

To that, Regina looked at her out of the corner of her half-closed eyes and just laughed.

A quick knock on their bedroom door roused them off the floor. "Hey Mom's! I'm back," came Henry's voice followed by him telling them goodnight. They responded by telling him goodnight as well.

Regina once again started the bath water and poured in a lavender chamomile oil to help them relax. Once the tub was full, she got in first, with Emma following shortly after. Emma sat between her legs with her back pressed up against Regina. Regina circled her arms around Emma and held her there, both ladies enjoying their bath, and each other.


End file.
